Guardians of the Odd Kind
by ViDez
Summary: P4 xover - Kinkmeme experiment - Nanako didn't know what to make with her two new friends, other than the fact that they have supernatural powers and gave her whatever she wished for, including a pet grasshopper. "So what's a fairy godparent?"


"Hi! We're your fairy godparents!"

"Dad says that I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

A beat of silence passed.

"...Err-"

"Yosuke," Souji sighed and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Let me handle this." He turned and bent down to the girl's eye level, his expression gentle. "My name is Seta Souji, and this is my friend Hanamura Yosuke. Now we're not strangers anymore, right?"

Dojima Nanako nodded, albeit hesitantly. "I guess..." Her eyes glinted with curiosity. "What's a godparent?"

Souji smiled disarmingly at his and Yosuke's new charge, "A godparent is like a substitute for when your real mommy and/or daddy is away." He explained. "We'll take care of you, and you won't be so alone."

"So, like a babysitter." Yosuke clarified as he fiddled with the songs on his MP3 player, headphones clamped shut over his ears. Souji sent him a disapproving glance at his discourteous actions.

Nanako scrunched up her face in thought, "But parents are _married_, right? Are you two married?" She pouted. "But you two are guys! And you're not old!"

Yosuke managed to overhear that from his blaring rock music. He blushed and stuttered out gibberish for a few moments, "I- Me- Partner- Huh- Wha-?"

"Yosuke," Souji griped, rubbing his forehead, "If you can't make a proper sentence, stop and think first."

"So what's a _fairy_ godparent?" Nanako continued excitedly, quickly warming up to the idea of two possible new friends to play with. "Fairies have wings, right? Do you two have wings? I like wings. Can I have wings? Angel wings, or maybe butterfly wings...!"

'_...This girl is awfully trusting.'_ Souji thought as the girl continued her rant about wings, which eventually branched off into listing her favourite insects. _'She just completely accepted us, not even questioning just how we got into her house. But I can't blame her - she's only, what, five? Six?'_

"We grant wishes." The grey-haired fairy godparent stated in a blunt manner, interrupting Nanako's (cute) tirade. "So, if you were to wish for a pet dog..."

"Nuh, I like grasshoppers!" Nanako bounced on the heels of her sock-clad feet. "I wish for a pet grasshopper!"

Yosuke grinned at that and held out his palm, a blue card materialising in it. He threw it up in the air and sliced it with a butterfly knife he pulled from his trouser pocket. The card shattered, and the resulting blue mist zoomed towards the table in front of the TV and took shape of a small fishbowl. It was filled with twigs and leaves, and resting on a large stick leaning against the wall of the glass was a grasshopper grooming itself.

Nanako squealed and clapped her hands, "Is it a girl or a boy?" She asked excitedly.

"Boy." Yosuke said and took great satisfaction at the results of his handiwork. "This little guy's perfectly tamed and awesome - like me. Ow!" He yelped as Souji pinched him on the arm. "What was _that_ for?"

"Her _father's_ home," Souji hissed, and his statement was emphasised by the sound of a car engine outside stuttering to a halt. "We gotta hide!"

Nanako blinked, "Would you like to hide in my closet?" She suggested. "And then when it's time you can come out."

Yosuke rapidly shook his head, "I don't like the connotations of that scenario." He muttered, his eye twitching. "I've got a better idea." He grabbed his partner's arm.

A swirl of blue mist engulfed his and Souji's form, and Nanako found herself sporting two barrettes in her hair. They were both bows; one was orange and green with a chibi Yosuke's face in the middle, and the other was black and white with a chibi Souji's face on it.

"_...This was the best you could think of?"_ Souji asked, glaring at his partner.

"_Shut up!"_

They quietened as the front door opened.

"Nanako, I'm home!"

"Dad!" Nanako cheered, running up to her father and hugging him around the waist. "You're finally home! Yay!"

"I know, right?" Dojima Ryotaro chuckled tiredly, adjusting his grip on his suitcase (stuffed with various paperwork, some peeking out from the lid) and laying a hand on top of Nanako's head.

Nanako beamed up at him, "I was about to start cooking dinner!" She chirped. "We can eat together with my new friend-"

"_Nana-chan, no!"_ Souji and Yosuke hissed quietly, making the brunette pause and unable to complete the plural.

"New friend?" Dojima repeated, and looked behind his daughter. He raised an eyebrow at the fishbowl on the table, "You got a pet?"

"Oh, uh, yes!" Nanako giggled, albeit nervously. "I, err, found him on the window sill while I was cleaning up. He looked lost, so I let him stay."

Dojima approached and peered closer at the grasshopper, looking a little perplexed. "But... A bug?"

"I like bugs," Nanako defended. "Also, he won't make a mess! I promise!"

The detective laughed at that, turning and smiling at his daughter. "I'm sure he won't make much of a mess." He agreed. Dojima picked up his suitcase and started going upstairs, much to Nanako's alarm.

"D-Dad...? What about dinner?"

The man didn't turn around as he replied, "I'm sorry, Nanako, but Daddy brought work home tonight." He murmured with genuine apology lacing his tired tone. "I can't join you for dinner. I'm too busy."

With that the man continued his trek upstairs; he did not dare to look back at Nanako's hurt expression. The girl sank to the floor and brought her knees to her chest, barely flinching at the blue mist that eventually morphed into the forms of her new fairy godparents.

"Nanako..." Souji murmured, and he let out a small gasp as his and Yosuke's charge tackled his middle, wrapped her arms around his waist and started crying. The two fairies exchanged worried glances as the room's silence was filled with Nanako's soft sobs.

"Nanako, listen," The silverette tried again, turning back to the girl trapping his waist. "This is important: you can't tell anyone about us. Not your dad, your friends - _no one else_."

Nanako sniffed, "Why?" She muffled into his rapidly soaking shirt.

"It's a rule," Yosuke answered gently as he sat down beside his partner. "We will give you almost anything you want, just as long as we all don't break the rules. The most important one of those rules is not to tell anyone else about our existence - not to tell anyone else that we are your fairy godparents."

He laid a hand on Nanako's shaking shoulder, "If those rules are broken, we disappear and you never see us again. You won't even remember us."

Nanako suddenly looked up at him in horror, her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks stained with tears. "I-I d-d-don't want you to g-go!" She hiccupped. "D-Don't leave me alone...!" _Sniff._

"We won't," Souji assured. "As long as we all don't break the rules, we'll stay with you for as long as you need it."

_Sniff._ "R-Really...?"

"Yes, really," The silver-haired male smiled and ruffled her hair. "C'mon, we'll help you cook dinner."

Nanako brightened up at that. She quickly wiped away any remaining tears and stood up, suddenly looking very determined and happy.

"Okay!"

Yosuke and Souji exchanged high-fives.

* * *

><p><em>AN: An experiment, of sorts._

_Inspired by a suggestion on the kinkmeme._

_...I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, so feel free to leave ideas and suggestions._

_To add to that, I don't even know if I'm going to continue this. This was just a little plotbunny._


End file.
